Take Me As I Seem
by TheDVirus
Summary: Bunny is in heat and as usual, heads to a meditation spot to ignore his instincts until they pass. However, an unexpected visitor has a proposition for him. BunnyXPooka!Pitch Oneshot. First attempt at a kink fic and unrelated to my other ROTG stories.


Bunny stamped his foot irritably.  
It couldn't be that time of year already!  
He rubbed his eyes as he put down his paintbrush. The egg he had been decorating looked at him somehow expectantly despite having no facial features.  
'I'll finish ya later', Bunny promised, smiling despite the growing discomfort he was feeling.  
The egg hopped down from the stone table and toddled off as Bunny rose and cricked his back.  
He shivered as he felt a rush of heat run through him, from the ends of his toes all the way up to his ears. It felt like an unpleasant pressure was building in his gut but at the same time, he felt full of energy.  
He had started painting early that morning in a bid to distract himself but had achieved nothing but hundreds of half painted eggs. He would start one but then change his mind, moving onto a fresh design. A lot of eggs would need redone when this was over.  
'This' was his yearly heat: an unfortunate trait of his species and one Bunny could do without. Especially since there was no chance of finding a sexual partner.  
Swallowing the sadness rising up his throat, Bunny knelt and scratched himself with his back foot. When even that sensation caused a ripple of excitement, he tutted aloud.

It was time to get out of the warren, get some fresh air and get it the Hell out of his system.

Deciding it would be the perfect excuse to visit one of his new favourite beauty spots, he thumped one large foot.  
On cue, a portal opened in the grass and Bunny jumped down.  
It was a place he had discovered when Jack had taken him on a tour of Burgess. Bunny had left Jack and gone wandering afterwards in the woods and discovered a little paradise hidden within a valley of sharp rock inclines.  
The grass was soft on Bunny's paws as he emerged from his hole.  
A pool sat in the centre of the glade surrounded by cherry trees, their blossoms drifting down to land on the water's dark surface. A full moon shone overhead bathing the glade with a soft light as it reflected off the chalky rock walls.

It was pristine and more importantly, isolated.

Settling beneath the tree, he took up his usual position for meditation. Hopefully he might even fall asleep: he'd woken up that morning soaked with sweat. Amongst other bodily fluids.  
Pushing the potentially arousing memory away, he crossed his legs beneath him and placed his fists together, resting his crooked arms on top of his legs.

He settled down and began to empty his thoughts, focusing on the gentle sounds of crickets and the wind moving across the water's surface.  
He also tried to ignore the tickly sensation of the grass beneath his legs or the wind against the fur on his ears.

Why did his heat have to make everything so sensitive?!

What was worse was that pleasuring himself never worked: it only fanned the flames higher. The only way was to ignore it until it settled down.  
Clenching his fists tighter together, he took a deep, determined breath in through his nose. Holding it for a few seconds, he let it out through his mouth. He repeated the calming technique but caught something on the breeze on his third inhalation.  
A strange smell: like dust and old flowers.  
The smell of darkness.

'A beautiful night isn't it?' came a voice from ahead of him.

Bunny's eyes snapped open and he scowled at the unwanted visitor.  
Pitch was standing on the surface of the pool, his robe merging with the rippling, dark surface.  
He approached the shore slowly, his footsteps creating silver rings as he walked. The moon's reflection shimmered at the gentle waves.  
Bunny leapt up from his meditation position and reached instinctively for his boomerangs. He cursed his decision to leave them behind when his fingers caught only empty air.

'What do you want?' Bunny asked, maintaining his guard stance.

Pitch smiled as he caught a falling cherry blossom. He turned it in his palm, examining the delicate petals.

'Just out for a walk', Pitch said.

He stepped ashore and placed the flower into the water. It drifted away like a little pink boat.

'Well, keep walking', Bunny groused, 'I'm not in the mood to teach you a lesson'.

'No, you're not are you?' Pitch asked.

Bunny picked up on the quiet taunting tone in Pitch's words.  
He tried to keep his heartrate under control.  
Of all the people to find him, why did it have to be Pitch?!  
How had he even found him?!  
There weren't any houses around ergo no kids to scare.  
Had his tension drawn him there?

'You seem quite upset I've happened upon you', Pitch smirked, leaning against the tree, 'I'm quite intrigued as to why. Up to something sordid?'

Bunny didn't say anything. Without turning his back on Pitch, he resumed his sitting position and tried to ignore him.

'You're in heat aren't you?'

Bunny gave a start before he could stop himself at Pitch's uncharacteristic bluntness.  
Pitch's smirk widened.

'Get outta here!' Bunny snapped, throwing a nearby rock.

Pitch vanished before it even got close.

'Explains the irritability', Pitch's voice echoed.

Bunny felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead.  
He'd never even told the other Guardians about pooka mating rituals. Outside his home planet it had even been a closely guarded secret, purely shared between spouses or other family members.  
It was embarrassing!  
Just his luck Pitch would know about it.

'That's just from talking to a ratbag like you', Bunny asked, trying to play it cool.

'I can smell it', came a whisper.

Bunny leapt up as he felt Pitch's lips tickle his ear. Pitch's low laugh reverberated along the rock walls.

'Come out here!' Bunny demanded, 'Show yourself!'

'I can help with that itch you know', came another whisper.

Bunny laughed bitterly. Of course pookas were able to couple with other creatures but Bunny wasn't about to do anything like that with a shadow skulker like Pitch!

'Yeah right', Bunny growled, 'It may have been a while but I'm not that desperate. Now come out and let's settle things!'

'Nobody would ever say you 'settled' with me', Pitch said but did as Bunny asked.

Bunny stifled an astonished gasp as Pitch stepped from the shadows.  
It was a strangely alluring sight.  
Pitch had jet black fur with traces of grey on his hands, feet and face. The moonlight when it fell on him seemed like a silver wave rippling across the thick pelt.  
His whiskers were short and when he smiled, Bunny could see his teeth remained sharp. Pitch was taller than him but thinner with bony hips jutting out above a pair of lean legs.

'I would argue you'd be boxing above your weight', Pitch said.

Pitch's ears stood upright but the tips were ragged. He also bore a mane of sorts, jagged hairs crowning his head and running down the back of his neck. His eyes were the same, yellow and predatory surrounded with dark shadow like markings.

Pitch for all appearances was an adult male pooka. And, though Bunny hated to admit it, not a bad looking one at that.

Pitch closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Bunny's musk was so much stronger now. He had been led here by Bunny's fear of discovery but, thanks to this form's new senses, could now smell so much more. Bunny was strong, in his prime and virile. The scent was heady as it beckoned him towards Bunny. It had been so long since Pitch had lost himself to lust and he was finding it hard to maintain control.

'Why are you afraid?' Pitch hissed, 'I don't bite'.

He reopened his eyes and they shone in the dark.

Bunny's eyes flicked as his mind raced.  
He actually found Pitch attractive in that form.  
The lean muscle and the strange eyes just bled intensity and even from at least ten paces away he could smell him.  
Pitch's usual smell was gone. Instead he was giving off a strange but intoxicating smell reminiscent of the sweet smell of chocolate.  
He didn't smell like a normal pooka but he smelled like something Bunny longed to taste.  
He gritted his teeth as Pitch turned in a slow circle, obviously well aware of the effect it was having.  
Bunny licked his lips as he felt himself begin to salivate.  
He knew this reaction was a sign.  
Pookas only smelt that when the potential partner was interested.  
Pitch was very interested.  
The realization sparked Bunny's curiosity.  
Pitch hated him and he hated Pitch!  
Was Pitch seriously offering what he thought he was?  
Because if he was, Bunny felt a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

'Why say no?' his instincts demanded, 'We're the only ones here!'

But they weren't were they?

Bunny cast his eyes upwards at the moon. He imagined he could feel reproach emanating from the pale surface.  
Pitch followed his gaze and Bunny saw him bare his teeth.

'Let him watch', Pitch said, 'What's he going to do about it? Why are you ignoring what every instinct is screaming at you to do?'

'And what's that?'

'Give in', Pitch said, offering his hand.

Bunny felt an almost physical magnetic pull towards Pitch but stood his ground.  
Pitch would tell: he couldn't be trusted.  
But then again, if they did...it...Pitch's dignity was also at stake should Bunny decide to break his silence.  
And Pitch was also a pooka.  
At least for the moment.  
Bunny hadn't even seen another pooka in centuries.  
Just to see another creature like himself (even if it was a lie) was incredible.  
Bunny looked down and noticed that Pitch's shadow cast on the grass remained that of his humanoid self.  
But it was still a lie!

'Thanks but no thanks', Bunny said sternly, fighting down the treacherous regret that blossomed in his stomach.

'I'm not doing this for you', Pitch said, 'And believe me when I say I won't tell'.

Bunny raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

'I've mated with pookas before', Pitch said, picking a bit of dust from his fur, 'It's rather enjoyable albeit... _intense_ '.

Bunny felt a shiver as Pitch drew out the last syllable.

'You can be in charge', Pitch said gently, 'If that's what you want'.

Bunny swallowed as Pitch began to walk forward. Every movement was languid and smooth.  
Pookas, despite their resemblance to Earth rabbits were fierce fighters and Pitch as a pooka only emphasised that he was a pure predator.  
His feet made no noise on the grass and he held his head high.  
Bunny gritted his teeth as Pitch stopped directly in front of him.  
Pitch's fur moved in the gentle night breeze, glossy and feathery over the thin limbs.

Bunny knew he was fighting a losing battle against temptation. He knew his growing feelings were mostly motivated by loneliness but gods, Pitch was beautiful!

'Still won't stop you telling anyone', Bunny murmured trying to stop his eyes wandering over Pitch's body.  
The smell of sex was making his head swim.  
Unknown to Bunny, Pitch was also a victim of the pleasant mist clouding his thoughts.  
Pitch was so close now their whiskers were almost touching.  
It took much of Bunny's willpower just to maintain eye contact.

'I won't tell if you won't', Pitch smiled playfully.

The light hearted tone caught Bunny by surprise, as did Pitch gently running a finger down his chest fur.  
Bunny stiffened at the gentle touch.

'No! this is wrong', his brain was yelling, 'Don't trust him!'

Bunny couldn't ignore his internal voice.  
But he also couldn't ignore the pleasant heat beginning to pool in his groin as Pitch added another finger to his stroking.  
It was obvious which part of his anatomy was winning.

'I'll be in control', Bunny said.

It was not a question.  
Pitch nodded, eyes focused on Bunny's chest as he began a circling motion with his finger.

'I won't force you to do anything...' Pitch trailed off as his finger began to drift downwards.

Bunny's heart was hammering as his eyes tracked the finger's inevitable movement downwards.

'That you don't want to', Pitch finished.

Bunny grabbed Pitch's hand as it threatened to move down past his stomach.  
Pitch stood as still as a statue but relaxed slightly when Bunny's fingers rubbed his hand gently.  
His hand moved up Pitch's arm, ruffling his fur.  
With something akin to wonder, he pulled gently at some strands as he slipped his hand up until it settled on Pitch's left shoulder.  
He placed his other hand on Pitch's right.

He looked at Pitch seriously and sniffed.  
Pitch tolerated the examination, actually enjoying Bunny's deep attention.  
He recognised it as the standard opening move in pooka courtship: the appraisal.  
He also assumed Bunny was inspecting his pooka shape.  
Pitch didn't mind that either.  
He had assumed the shape enough times to know it was perfect.  
The other pookas he had previously bedded had never known the difference. They had definitely never cared once things had gotten hot and heavy.

Gods, Pitch wished Bunny would hurry up!

'Couldn't manage a female could you?' Bunny commented after what seemed like an age to Pitch.

'Beggars can't be choosers', Pitch whispered, touching Bunny's chin lightly.

Bunny could feel his fur standing on end, that irritating little voice in the back of his head being swallowed by sheer animal instinct.

He needed this.

He wanted this.

He would take it.

He took a couple of steps back, hands falling from Pitch's shoulders.

'You said you know how pookas mate,' Bunny said, slightly crouching.

Pitch adopted the same pose. He knew what was coming.  
The fun part.

'Show me how _you_ mate', Pitch whispered, eyes gleaming.

That soft invitation shattered whatever self-control Bunny had left.

He leapt and wrestled Pitch to the ground. Pitch reciprocated with a low growl and kicked Bunny off him.  
The two got down on all fours and bared their teeth.  
Bunny's heart was pounding: the power of instinct igniting in every fibre of his being.  
He wanted Pitch to submit and he would make him!

Pitch for his part, could sense the tension in the air.  
It wasn't like fear which produced a feeling reminiscent of a hot meal.  
This was like lightning: a primal force charging the air and Pitch felt his new fur standing on end.  
Lost in his new form's sex drive, he felt powerful! Invigorated!  
He licked his lips.  
He couldn't get enough of it!

Bunny charged Pitch first, using both front paws to hold him down.  
Pitch used his powerful back legs to roll, throwing Bunny off.  
Bunny tumbled but rose again, this time on his hind legs.  
Pitch leapt to his own feet and snarled. Bunny growled back, showing his own teeth.

Yes! This was how it was supposed to be!

Pitch, invigorated by Bunny's battle lust, ran at him and tackled him to the ground.  
Bunny bit Pitch in the shoulder fur as he loomed over him.  
Pitch felt a shiver up his spine at the sharp sensation.

'Is that all you have?' he taunted, licking Bunny's neck fur roughly in thanks.

Bunny gave a reactive kick and biting harder threw Pitch off him.  
Pitch rose to his back feet as Bunny charged him.  
Pitch was thrown against the cherry tree. Bunny clasped both Pitch's wrists above his head in one large hand.  
Bunny stared at him hungrily, enjoying the feeling of power.

'Yield' he said raggedly, trying to catch his breath.

Pitch was taken aback (but only for a moment) by the lust in Bunny's eyes.  
His pupils had dilated and Pitch could feel the other pooka's racing pulse in his fingertips.  
It was turning him on like nothing else ever had!  
Pitch smirked and thrust his hips forward to show his appreciation.  
Bunny felt the delicious friction as Pitch's groin rubbed against his own.  
His ears drooped in pleasure as Pitch built up a rhythm.  
Bunny felt himself getting harder by the second.  
Then Pitch pounced.  
Bracing his feet against the tree trunk, he used his powerful legs to launch himself forwards.  
Bunny fell on his back with a grunt and Pitch landed on top of him.  
Seeing Bunny's face flushed and his fur alight with sweat was making Pitch impatient.  
He enjoyed a chase but he craved satisfaction.  
He bit into the fur of Bunny's neck and found the soft skin beneath.  
He began to suck greedily and Bunny's foot stamped at the intensity of Pitch's lovebite.  
But Bunny wasn't about to let him have it all his way.  
Reaching between their bodies, he located Pitch's cock, concealed as his was beneath a thick tuft of fur.  
He grabbed it and began to swirl a thumb around the head.  
Pitch broke off his assault, growling as he realised what Bunny was doing.  
He shivered and half- heartedly tried to prise Bunny's fingers away.  
Bunny took advantage of Pitch's distraction to throw him off him.  
Pitch landed on all fours and Bunny, seeing his opening, held Pitch down with both paws on Pitch's shoulders.  
Pitch struggled slightly but after a few seconds, lay still, conceding defeat.  
Bunny let go of Pitch and groomed himself as Pitch rolled onto his stomach.  
A clear sign of surrender.

Bunny saw Pitch was hard and felt his own erect cock pulse sympathetically.  
Pitch raised an eyebrow invitingly as he ran a paw over the shaft slowly.  
As he reached the tip, he moved slowly back onto all fours, the formality dispensed with and moved his large ears forward.  
Bunny didn't hesitate.  
He bit Pitch on the back of his exposed neck and yanked him into position.  
Pitch moved his hips back against Bunny's cock, tail lifting in invitation but Bunny wasn't about to let Pitch dictate his first coupling in decades.

He began to lick and nibble Pitch's ears and Pitch moaned at the feathery bites.  
Bunny ran one claw along one ear's length and Pitch gave a laugh as he felt his foot stamp approvingly and without his control.  
This body had so many amusing quirks!

Noticing Pitch's amusement at his spontaneous movement, Bunny had an idea.  
With his right hand, Bunny began to play with Pitch's tail. He was rewarded by Pitch's claws suddenly shooting out and digging into the dirt.

'Thought you knew eveything about how we do it didnt ya?' Bunny whispered into Pitch's ear.

Pitch shook his head, the rough feeling of Bunny's fingers in the tufted appendage dispelling any potential words forming.  
He felt Bunny's tongue wiggle it playfully and he grimaced at the intensity of it.  
He had no idea the tail was an erogenous zone!  
Or that Bunny was capable of such delicious torture!  
Despite the haze filling his brain, he filed the information.

Bunny's left hand grasped Pitch's cock and began to gently massage it up and down.  
He smiled as he saw Pitch's left foot begin thumping.  
Within seconds, Bunny felt a drop of precum coat his fingers and he stopped.  
Pitch's mew of disappointment as Bunny's fingers began to stop their ministrations was cut short as he felt them brush his entrance.

'Gods yes', Pitch hissed, claws drawing scores in the dirt, 'Yes'.

'Yes what?' Bunny teased, his own claws emerging as he began to steady his grip on Pitch's shoulders.

Pitch growled at Bunny's mockery.  
Bunny raked his claws down Pitch's back: not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make Pitch feel it.  
Pitch's back arched beautifully.  
Screw dignity. Instant gratification it was.

'Please', Pitch hissed.

Bunny sucked on his fingers and inserted first one, then the other into Pitch's entrance. He wriggled them and was rewarded with Pitch squirming beneath him.  
He began to push them in and pull them out slowly, slow enough so Pitch wriggled and gasped, heady with desperate lust.

'Say it again', Bunny commanded, 'And look at me'.

Pitch turned his head, eyes half lidded and with teeth bared, whispered the magic word: 'Please'.

Bunny plunged in, intoxicated by Pitch's scent and pleading.  
Pitch gave a gasp of pleasure, ears shooting bolt upright as he was filled.  
Bunny began to buck violently: pookas had no concept of slow love making once committed and Pitch swore silently to kill him if he slowed down.  
Pitch rammed his backside into Bunny's hips to get him in deeper.  
He gave throaty moans as Bunny hit his sweet spot.

He had forgotten how good it felt to be dominated!  
To surrender the reins of control and ride the waves of bliss.  
And it was bliss.  
Their fur coats moved against each other, generating a heat that threatened to consume them both.  
Each thrust was like a thunderbolt, shocking Pitch's centre over and over, setting him alight with pleasure.  
Pitch grabbed his cock and began to pump in time with Bunny's frantic thrusts.  
Bunny already thought him a monster.  
What difference did it make if he acted like a whore?

Seeing Pitch pleasure himself made Bunny's claws dug into Pitch's shoulder as he continued his relentless rhythm.  
He groaned as he luxuriated in the tightness and warmth of Pitch's passage.  
Pitch wasn't a female.  
Hell he wasn't even a real pooka but this coupling was the most vivid thing Bunny had ever felt!  
He had been with other males before (pookas not being particularly picky when in heat) but everything about Pitch was intoxicating.  
His scent, his eyes, his warmth and the subtle promise of danger and excitement he unconsciously exuded.  
Bunny wanted to claim it all!  
He felt himself getting close and the increasing volume of Pitch's moans was a clear signal he was fast approaching the same threshold.

So Bunny threw them both over it.

He entwined his own fingers with Pitch's on Pitch's cock and moved his grip in tandem with Pitch's.  
Pitch gave a throaty growl, his breath coming in short gasps as he neared climax.  
Then he gave one final backwards ram that plunged Bunny into ecstasy.  
Bunny came, his seed painting Pitch's passage as his fingers clenched into Pitch's shoulder fur.  
The dual sensations were too much for Pitch.  
He cried out as he came, stickiness coating the soft fur on his belly.  
He limply let go of his cock and his shoulders sagged from exertion.

Bunny pulled out. As if that was permission, Pitch stopped supporting himself and fell to the ground.  
Bunny licked Pitch's cum from his fingers and looked at his 'partner', drawing slow breaths to calm himself.  
Pitch lay with his eyes closed, knees drawn up as he slowly stirred, riding out the ebbing waves of pleasure.  
Bunny lowered his body slightly on top of Pitch, feeling the warmth of the other spirit's fur on his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was a real pooka.  
He felt a lick on his face and his eyes snapped open.  
Pitch's eyes were hazy with the afterglow as he licked Bunny's cheek.

'You smell so sweet', Pitch purred but looking into Bunny's wary eyes, he stopped his licking.

He looked at Bunny as if awaiting a signal, his yellow eyes scanning his face.  
Pitch was genuinely disappointed they were to be enemies again so soon.  
It had just been getting interesting.  
Perhaps Bunny was not as virile as other pookas.  
Bunny leaning in and kissing him deeply stifled Pitch's doubts.

Pitch returned the kiss, moaning in his throat.  
Their tongues entwined and caressed each other as Pitch moved to face Bunny properly.  
They lay in the grass, totally absorbed in each other and the subtle movements of their twinned mouths.  
Bunny ran his fingers through Pitch's mane and along the edge of his ears and Bunny moaned as Pitch pulled him close and cupped his ass.  
Pitch rolled himself over so he was straddling Bunny.  
Pitch was lighter than he looked and Bunny suppressed a gasp as he looked up at him.  
Pitch was a black silhouette against the moon, his eyes glowing golden as he looked down at Bunny with an intensity that pierced him to the core.

'Beautiful' Bunny breathed.

'Flattery will get you everywhere', Pitch whispered, teeth shining as he smiled.

Pitch slowly lowered his head and Bunny felt Pitch's tongue travel down his neck, chest and stomach before finally feeling Pitch's whiskers tickling his cock.

Oh gods yes.

Bunny tried to rise to get a better view but fell back limp as he felt Pitch's rough tongue begin to lick away the residual stickiness.  
Bunny wound his fingers into Pitch's mane and gently pulled him closer.  
The sight of Pitch's black tongue licking away the white liquid was mesmerizing.  
Pitch gave a hushed laugh at Bunny's eagerness but did as he was told, taking the head into his mouth.  
He gently sucked at the tip, enjoying the salty, tantalizing taste as well as the view of Bunny obviously appreciating the attention.  
Pitch's eyes looked into Bunny's as he watched the show going on between his legs.  
Pitch was stroking the inside of his legs, the curved claws seeming to draw spiral shapes in the downy fur.  
Bunny tried to meet Pitch's gaze but couldn't, throwing his head back at the wonderful feeling of being tasted.

His body was on fire. He couldn't think.  
Save for one idea that suddenly presented itself.  
Why not?  
He had already come this far.

Bunny pulled Pitch away from his cock.  
Pitch looked at him quizzically, licking his lips.  
Bunny, eyes half lidded moved past Pitch and stopped on all fours.  
He raised his tail.

Pitch's eyes widened at the obvious gesture. As did his smile.  
Bunny turned his head away from Pitch.  
Was he actually about to do this?  
The threatening thread of common sense snapped as Pitch began his ministrations.

Bunny moaned as Pitch began rubbing his ass with both hands, fingers spread and gently moving through his fur.  
The idea of being so exposed thrilled him.  
And Pitch's touch felt so good!  
He would never admit it, certainly not to Pitch, but this was his first time being on the bottom.  
He thought he should feel ashamed that he was letting Pitch humble him like this but forced it down. Had he not already done the same to Pitch?

Unlike Bunny, Pitch didn't tease for very long. What was the point when Bunny was so obviously ready?  
Besides there was no way Pitch was wasting a moment of this!  
He wet one finger and shoved it inside.  
Bunny's eyes widened at the new sensation but he had taken enough mates this way to know he had to relax.  
Which was just as well as Pitch added a second finger.  
Bunny gasped and wriggled his ass eagerly as Pitch's fingers moved in and out abruptly.  
He wanted more!

Pitch watched Bunny's reaction intently, absorbing the heavenly noises the pooka was uttering.  
He mentally held himself back from just ravishing Bunny until he screamed his name.  
Just about.  
Pitch ran the claws of his other hand down Bunny's back and Bunny leaned so far back into the thrilling feeling that his back fell against Pitch's chest.

Bunny felt his face flush as he realised he was in what was usually a female's position.  
He couldn't feel a heartbeat in Pitch's chest despite Pitch's heavy breathing and the heat bleeding from his crotch beneath him.  
Bunny felt a spark of pride that he was causing a heartless creature to feel something so powerful.

Impressed with Bunny's flexibility, Pitch kissed him on the back of the neck.

'That's not how you do it', Bunny whispered even as he raised his chin to give Pitch better access.

He felt Pitch's teeth scrape against his skin, sending chills dancing across his flesh.

'You dare criticise?' Pitch growled and sank his teeth in hard.

He didn't break the skin but the bite was tight.  
Bunny writhed in appreciation as he felt Pitch's tongue snake over his fur between his teeth.  
Bunny's hips bucked and Pitch bit again.  
Then he slammed his fingers against something small and wonderful inside Bunny that made him inhale sharply.  
Pitch used his mouth to steer Bunny back onto all fours.  
Bunny mumbled something and Pitch, releasing Bunny's shoulder lowered his head to better hear what he was saying.

'Again', Bunny gasped, his green eyes alight.

Pitch thought it was incredible the way they lit up like lightning in the dark.

Pitch obliged, unable to resist such pretty pleas, stroking Bunny's sweet spot once more.  
Bunny gave a strangled cry.

'Again!' Bunny repeated, 'Again! Again!'

The word lost all meaning as Pitch moved his fingers like a jack hammer.  
Bunny threw his head back, mouth agape in silent ecstasy.

The sight of it pushed Pitch on and finally to the desire to be in.  
He withdrew his fingers with an audible popping sound.  
They were slick with Bunny's juices and Pitch licked them clean.

This is so wrong Bunny thought, but why does it feel so fucking good?!

Bunny felt the tip of Pitch's cock as Pitch prepared to enter him and moved himself back to give Pitch better access.  
He cried out as Pitch played with his tail, his long fingers rubbing it roughly.  
Then without further warning, Pitch was inside.  
But unlike Bunny, Pitch was not a real Pooka and was happy to take his time.  
He had also tapped into his shadow magic to numb Bunny's entrance for now, fairly confident this was Bunny's first time on the bottom.  
Bunny would feel it tomorrow but Pitch was not thinking that far ahead.  
All that mattered was now.

Bunny's head snapped up at the alien feeling of being totally filled.  
He had expected pain and had braced himself but none had come.  
Only an unbelievable feeling of pleasure as Pitch began to rock his hips slowly.  
Unbearably slowly!

Pitch had both paws on Bunny's hips and the points of his claws pricked him.  
It didn't hurt but Bunny gasped at how tight Pitch's grip was.  
He doubted he could escape.  
Even if he had wished to.  
Pitch picked up his pace and Bunny bit his tongue.  
It was so much more than the fingers!  
So much better!  
Pitch Black was fucking him and he was fucking loving it!  
The scandalous thought made Bunny grab hold of his cock.  
He began to pump desperately, tiring of Pitch's lacklustre pace but let out a frustrated growl when his hand was forcibly removed.  
Looking down, he saw a pair of black shadows chaining his arms to the ground.  
Pitch had even conjured one to wrap around his cock.  
It tightened slightly and Bunny groaned at the dual pleasure/pain at the constriction.

Pitch's voice whispered in his ear 'Not yet'.

Bunny had never been so turned on in his life.  
He could feel his cock throbbing as Pitch continued thrusting.  
His pleasure was building and building.  
He dug his claws into the earth until he felt Pitch wrap a hand around his neck and pull him back.  
Bunny straightened his back as Pitch's cock entered him all the way to the hilt.  
Pitch began to move his hips upwards with surprising strength and Bunny savoured every thrust.  
It was so warm!  
So hard!  
And it was only that way because Pitch wanted him!  
Wanted him so much he had let Bunny fuck him!

Spitted on Pitch's cock and drunk on his own racing thoughts, Bunny turned his head and forced his tongue into Pitch's cool, waiting mouth.  
Pitch hummed approvingly at Bunny's forwardness and nibbled his lip gently.  
Bunny forced his tongue impatiently into Pitch's mouth.  
He marvelled how darkness and sin could taste so sweet.  
Pitch responded vigorously, shoving his tongue back into Bunny's mouth and marking every inch of it as his own.  
Pitch cracked an eye open and looked at the moon.  
He felt a further spike of arousal at the sight as he drew his mouth away from Bunny's. A thin sliver of saliva shone like silver between their tongues as he withdrew.

'Get a good look Manny', Pitch thought, 'See how your precious Guardian loves my touch!'

Pitch tickled Bunny's constrained cock causing Bunny to arch his back.  
See how he begs!

'Beg me' Pitch whispered.

'No', Bunny replied thickly, rubbing his legs together, feeling the grainy texture of the chain leading to his cock.

'Beg me' Pitch pressed.

'Make me', Bunny said with a breathless laugh, giddy with sensation.

Pitch snarled and threw Bunny back down. Oh well, he couldn't expect to have everything his way. And it was so arousing to see Bunny defiant, even when completely at his mercy.  
Awash with gleeful relish that Bunny was genuinely enjoying being fucked, Pitch decided playtime was over.  
Biting the back of Bunny's neck again, Pitch began to thrust like a demon, all restraint abandoned as his mind focused only on the friction provided by Bunny's tight passage.  
The only thing that stopped Pitch yelling in pleasure was Bunny's fur in his mouth.  
He came explosively and without warning.

Bunny felt it and cried out in strangled agony as his own pressure reached a climax.  
With a sharp wave of his hand, Pitch snapped the chains holding Bunny and Bunny came as well, his body shaking with the force as his back spasmed.  
The two collapsed in a heap, both finally spent.  
After a few seconds, Pitch extricated himself and stood.

He glared at the moon, his cock slowly becoming flaccid now it's work was done.  
Bunny stood carefully and began to wash himself in the pond. His body ached but he felt light and pleasantly empty, all frustration spent in the passionate spectacle they had just enacted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pitch's form begin to shrink. The fur gave way to pale grey flesh and a single crown of black hair upon his head. He was naked as he stretched, the lean muscles in his back tensing as his body became something akin to human once more. Pitch held up a hand watching his claws become fingernails and touched his teeth to check they had finished shrinking.

He walked over to the pond and eyed his reflection critically as he stood beside Bunny.  
Seemingly satisfied, the Boogeyman raised his arms and the shadows clung to him once more, forming his clothing.

Bunny breathed an inward sigh of relief when he realised that his animalistic attraction to Pitch had vanished along with his Pooka form.  
Pitch adjusted his robe and ran a hand back through his hair.

'You're out of practice', Pitch said, 'But an acceptable performance I suppose'.

Bunny felt a twinge of satisfaction when he saw sweat beading Pitch's forehead but at the same instant felt shame beginning to prick his conscience.

Pitch sensed his disquiet and said, 'I meant what I said. No one will know'.

'You'll know', Bunny mumbled, 'By the way, how'd you know about this place?'

'I didn't. I was out on my rounds when I caught your scent'.

'I thought you only sensed fear?'

'Excitement is a close second', Pitch said, 'You were screaming so loud (metaphorically speaking) how could I not investigate? I know a pooka in heat when I sense it. You should keep that in mind for next time'.

'There won't be a next time', Bunny said frowning.

Pitch just smiled and walked past him. His feet made no sound as he supernaturally walked on the water. As he reached the pool's centre, he began to sink into the shadows until he was swallowed by the dark pool.  
Bunny, once he was sure Pitch was gone, opened a tunnel and headed for home.  
For many nights afterwards he dreamt of a pooka with fur as black as shadows and whispered his name aloud in the dark.


End file.
